vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheryl Anaid
Summary Sherryl once the 37th Princess of the Anaid Kingdom - the Mer Kingdom. After her entire family it's killed by the Demons with the help of the humans, she gets used as a sacrifice to summon the Kraken but fortunately for her, she is saved by Hero's Party. After being saved from her Deomonification by Artpe, she evolves and becomes a Genesis Mermaid and swear fealty to him. Later she conquered the Human and Demon Oceans becoming not only the Queen of the Mermaids but also of the Oceans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Sherryl Anaid, 37th Princess of the Anaid Kingdom, Mermaid Queen, Queen of the Oceans Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Genesis Mermaid, Mermaid Queen Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Observation), Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at his level, she doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Underwater Breathing (She's a mermaid), Danmaku (Can create several hundreds of attacks at once), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel's aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Water Manipulation (As all mermaids can control it), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items and magic spells by infusing Mana within them; can buff her entire army at once - over 200,000 of them), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate over 200,000 of mermaids with her mind), Healing (All Genesis Mermaids can heal), Purification (As a Genesis Mermaid, she has the power to purify Demonic energy into Mana), Absorption (Can absorb the energy purified by then to recover and grow much faster), Power Mimicry (She copied Maetel's Innate Ability which let her gather the magical and strength of someone or of the entire Mermaid Race to boost someone else or herself), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at her level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level; likely Immune to Cold as she is the new Winter Queen), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Comparable with Artpe who can resist to her mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who is the light itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended with weapon, meters with spells Standard Equipment: Trident Intelligence: Gifted tactician. Sherryl has a great mind that let her command over 200,000 of mermaids and form plans and tactics that let her conquer in only one year the entire Ocean of the Human World and in 6 months the entire Ocean of the Demon World. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. * Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. * Race Command: After becoming a Genesis Mermaid, Sherryl gained an Innate Ability that let her control the entire Mermaid Race with her mind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users